


A Cure for Wade

by SpiralDiColori



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Harm, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralDiColori/pseuds/SpiralDiColori
Summary: I think deserves a break even if its complete fiction. First fic. No experience writing stories so mercy





	1. Chapter 1

After a long night of crime fighting,  he can hear his bed calling to him. "Howdee do Spidey ", a sing song voice breaking into his inner thought. Only one person that can do that and he is not in the mood to deal with -

"Ya in there Spidey snookums" the annoying voice chimied breaking his train of thought once more. "What do you want Wade?" Peter half hissed and half sighed. "Awweee just wanted to spend time with supposedly friendly neighborhood Spiderman", Wade cooed with sarcasm.

"Long night", sighed tiredly. "Nurse Deadpool is here for you baby boy", Wade said a lil jokingly and mostly caring. Peter caught onto Wade's tone. "I'll take you up on that offer", Peter said drearily. 

[OMG WAT!! DON'T BLOW THIS]

[[ l'll totally blow that!]]

[Inappropriate!!! Don't listen to that pervbag, you need to this properly and with total care cause this is literally a golden opportunity that will never happened again]

[[Exactly the reason to tap that]]

[No!]

[[Yes!]]

The boxes continued to argue in the background while Wade came back to reality. "Wanna me to carry all princess like?" Wade quipped. "Yea-" was all Peter managed saying before passing out. Thankfully Wade had fast reflexes and caught him before he fell to the ground which was a long fall. 

[[Waahooo!! That was some awesome slow mo]]

[Not now you dipshit!! check on Spidey and make sure he's okay!!]

[Pssh! Your a total mood killer]

[[He'll mourn the death of his mood later after taking care of Spidey!!]]

[Yea...he will bow chicka wow wow]

[[Can't you tune this douche out?!]]

"Nope", Wade answered while carrying Spidey back to his place.

[[[No!]]] the boxes screamed in unison.

[[A crack den whore house in a dump is much better than your place]] yellow scolded.

[Go to a motel] white suggested.

[[That's actually a decent idea]]

[I can be helpful too]

So Wade changed directions and headed to a motel. The hotel manager was a sleezy looking middle age man. "Your finest room good sir ♪♬", Wade said showing the man a wad of cash. The guy gave him the room key and muttered something about "rich people and role plays".

Wade gave him a lil extra for his silence before heading to the room. Wade inspected the room once they arrived. Its quite good by motel standards. He laid Spidey onto the bed gently.

[Laid heh]

[[Oh hush you]]

[Well we definitely won't be gentle when we finally get some action] white feeling the need to defend their manliness.

 [[Spidey ain't a cheap whore and he certainly won't be happy if we treat him like one]] yellow reminded/scolded white.

"When did we become a "WE" ?" Wade questioned his boxes. 

[[We are the same but different at the same time]]

[Don't confuse him with your fortune cookie spiel]

[[Fine, basically we are different parts of you that manifest to life. Better?!]]

[Much]

"You two sound like Ultron", Wade pointed out. 

[[We're the nicer less purging the world version]]

[I don't mind wasting good-for-nothing scumbags plus what have the world done for us except for endless torment and scrutiny]

[[Chill down you endless drama queen]]

Spiderman rustling in his brought Wade back to reality. There was no indication of Spidey waking up. Wade watched Spidey sleep for a few hours before getting bored. He didn't want to leave Spidey in an unknown shady motel so he ordered room service. After munching on terrible packets of chips and candy bars, he started to build a city with the packets and wrappers.

[So your a street artist now?]

[[And your an art critique?]]

Spidey rustle in his sleep once more but this time there were whines which made Wade worry. He checked Spidey's body but there weren't apparent damages. The whines continued so he decide to take off the Spidey costume.

[Smooth....]

[[Like the smooth operator we are]]

"I'll put it back on once I make sure that there is nothing wrong with him", he defended against the boxes. Wade slowly took off the costume with great care and precision not wanting to make even more damage. There was no sign of damage on Spidey's upper half.

[Let's go down on his downtown]

[[Ever heard the word 'restraint'. You should look it up]]

Wade gulped heavily. [[Down boy, think of disgusting stuff]] . [Think about yourself. No one wants this. Stop hesitating cause you suddenly develop a conscience]. [[Hey I've been here longer than you have]]. He was too focus on the boxes that he didn't notice Spidey was stirring awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow build is to the cure not the relationship


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick date sorta

Everything was blurry at first then his eyes caught sight of a familiar red and black suit. "Wade?" He called unsure because the lasting he remembered was the merc before blacking out.The merc didn't answer him, then he felt a chill on his body.

He looked down and saw he was half naked. His hands immediately went to his face and felt his masked was still on. But from the stories of the hero community and some villians, he was wary. He looked over to the merc, the merc seem to have zonked out.

The merc himself told him that he was _ **"so nutty that there are a family of squirrels living inside his brain", "he can make a fortune by selling the tons of baskets in his noggin", "make homemade bombs from the batshits",**_ and so on.The merc was always very colorful with his words. 

He himself had first hand experience of how dangerous the merc can be. The merc almost unalive him multiple times. Sometimes they were on the same team. So right now he could only wait for the merc to come out from his stupor.

He couldn't take the risk of shaking the merc because he was too tired to dodge any attacks. In this moment of silence, he started studying the merc. He had a nice build not as bulky as Captain America but not as lanky like the Nightcrawler. It was somewhere in the middle.

He was also a few inches taller than him. Wonder what it felt like being carried by the merc?. He blushed at the thought. He admit the merc was attractive, funny, understanding and good company. Okay maybe he had a small crush on the dangerous, wild, charming- "Your awake?" the surprised voice of said merc breaking his thoughts the third time today.

"Yeah...So could you explain why I'm half naked?" He asked trying to sound humorous than accusing. "Oh!.. You were whining in your sleep, so I thought you were in pain from whatever might have attacked you earlier", the merc answered quickly in panic.

His hands moved slowly so that the merc can pick up that he wasn't going to harm him. He then rub the merc's thigh and said in the most soothing voice he could muster at the moment "Thank you".

[[Is this really happening?!]]

[Spiderman is thanking you definitely a hallucination]

[[Or a dream??]]

[or a hallucinogenic dream, like in Legion]

With that Wade had to ask "Are you real?". "If your wondering that I'm a figment of your over imaginative brain then rest assured I'm not", Spidey answered playfully. He still can't believe this is happening so he did the most logical thing (to him).

He took out a knife from his utility belt and Spidey immediately tense at the sight. "Just need to make sure", Wade said before stabbing himself in the gut. Spidey was frozen with shock. The pain in his gut proves that this right now was real.

"Wade..", a whisper of his name came from Spidey.

"Heh..nothing to worry about, I'm always okay", he shrugged off sadly.

Spidey put his hands on his and gently pull out the knife. The awkward silence was broken by Spidey's stomach grumbling.

"I know a great twenty four hour Mexican diner", Wade suggested.

"Sounds good", Spidey agreed.

[[Holy tacos!!! we are going on a date with Spidey!!]]

[Spidey just agreed for the free food]

[[Watevv it still date]]

[Now your delusional]

[[Am I?]]

"Lead the way", said Spidey already back to full costume and snapping him out of it this time.

"Right, Onwards!!" Wade exclaimed comically which made Spidey chuckle.

It seems Wade was a regular customer. So he ordered the usual is a mountain of burritos and nachos.

Then, he combined the two into in his words "the ultimate burrito". It was half the size of his head.

"How are you able to even eat that?" Spidey asked Wade before muching down on his taco.

"Healing takes a lot of me" , Wade answered between munches.

"I'm sorry", Peter apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Wade asked in confusion.

"It must hurt", Peter answered in a pained and sadden tone.

[[Squeee!! Your having a moment with Spidey]]

[Eww..Blehh when did our life became a soap opera]

[[Wasn't it always?]]

[Touché]

"Thanks for worrying, don't got lots of those", Wade said finishing his ultimate burrito. Peter blushed at his words. _ **"Good thing Wade doesn't have X-ray vision"**_   _ **,**_ Peter thought.

"This was nice, Shall I walk you back to the motel?♪♬" Wade asked. Peter can feel that damn grin even with the mask covering his face.

"Well we are sharing a room unless you have somewhere else to be?" Peter half teased and half asked.

"Nahh I'm all yours sweetums", Wade answered while blowing a kiss at Spidey. Spidey caught the kiss and gently place it on his lips through the mask.

[[That's a new form of indirect kiss™]]

[Let's make it a direct kiss]

[[He'll barf his breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper]]

[True, all this fluff is messing up our already mess up mind]

"Mask kiss?" questioned out loud to the boxes. But Spidey agreed to it happily.

[[[Mind blown scene with lots of explosive and sparkles and so much more fantabulous than the Kingsmen mind blown scene]]]

Wade awkwardly close the distance between them. He stopped inches apart maybe Spidey would back out. Spidey mask kiss him. It was a quick kiss but it had a long last thing effect.

"We should get some sleep before some catastrophe happen", Spidey said snapping Wade out of his daze. Wade just absent mindedly went back to their room and lay on the bed till he fell asleep. 

Peter watched the merc fell asleep. His hammering heart was keeping him awake. He can't believe he kissed deadpool. Sleep manage to overtake him due to tiredness.

In the morning, Wade thinks he is still asleep because Spidey and him are cuddling. 

[It must be a dream]

[[Such a nice dream, don't wake up]]

Spidey snuggle closer onto his chest.

[D'Awww, such cuteness]

"Deadpool", Spidey mumbled in his sleep.

[[It's a cuteness attack!! *dies*]]

[We can't die you idiot]]

[[Yes we can. We just come back to life]]

[We do look like a zombie]

[[Mmhmm..]]

"But we don't eat brains", Wade retorted.

"Who are you talking to?" Spidey asked in a groggy sleeping voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self doubt is normal with Deadpool & Spidey right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidey and Deadpool bonding and other things

"Well you know I'm insane so of course I have voices in my head", Wade answered while painfully laughing."I have voices in my head too", Spidey told him.

"Really?" Wade asked hopefully. "Yeah, I never told anyone before", Spidey confessed sheepishly. "Oh, thank you for trusting me Spidey", Wade felt honoured.

"You have a good heart, you just have a messy way of showing it", Spidey said while smiling under the mask but Deadpool can definitely tell. "Awww, baby body I will protect this secret with my life and I'm unkillable so its beyond safe with me. If someone or something finds out about it through some source or whatever, I'll deal with it ultra Deadpool style™", he said with an iconic thumbs up.

"Yeah, I have seen what organizations that supposed to "help" us do to people like us", Spidey said bitterly. "Yeah..., their just mobs with fancier pitchforks and torches", Wade said boiling with anger.

"So backstory time?" Wade asked in a terrible child voice impersonation. "Sure but its the generic backstory", Spidey chuckled. "Well ♪♬ not everyone can have a supremely kickass backstory like me♪♬", Wade gloated.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you if you can keep quiet for a few minutes", Spidey teased him. "Challenged accepted Sir Spidey!!" Wade exclaimed childishly.

"Okay so, my parents were bioengineers, they thought they were helping to make world a better place. But they were wrong and when they found out they were killed in front of me. Then, I was taken to some cliché laboratory for experiments. Wolverine and Daredevil saved me. They thought me how to survive in this world as I am. When I got older I wanted to live own my own and they respected that. I decided to be a hero for the average everyday people cause there aren't enough heroes for that", Spidey told Wade sadly.

"Well the most awesome heroes are the ones that aren't in the spotlght", Wade told Spidey to cheer him up. "That true", Spidey chuckled a little. Then, Spidey's stomach grumbled again even though they just ate few hours ago. "This emotional stuff really takes it out of you", Wade laughed.

"Yeah, I need to head back now", Peter said regrettably. "I can walk you home?" Deadpool suggested excitedly. "I have to turn down that offer cause it will attract attention if Spiderman and Deadpool shows up at my place", Peter explained his rejection hopefully to lessen the blow.

"True, so see ya tonight?" Deadpool asked hopefully. "Yeah, I'll bring the food this time", Peter replied happily. "Preferably Mexican", Deadpool told Spidey."Chimichangas and tacos, sound good?" Peter questioned even though he knew the answer.

"That sounds divine", Deadpool bounced happily. They waved goodbye to each other. Peter thiwped his way back home. He got inside his cozy apartment. He huffed in relief to be back home.

Peter headed to the bathroom and undressed. Once he got into the spray of the warm shower, his mind start to wander to a certain tall and well built merc. That got his manhood twitching to life.

Peter began to fantasize about the merc draped over him and relentlessly taking him while toying with his manhood and nipple. Peter imagined the feel of the merc's lips on his neck.

Peter never saw what was behind the mask or in the suit. So he can only imagine Deadpool taking him fully suited. After a few more strokes, he came and let the shower wash away the cum.

After the shower, Peter checked what supplies he need to buy. Thankfully, he learned the great wonders of couponing. At the supermarket, Peter saw an interesting person.

That person was buying tons of pancake batter. "Hosting a pancake party?" Peter inquired to that person. "That's an amazing idea but no one will come to any party that has me in it", that person laughed bitterly.

"Why?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Cause I'm a monster", the man answered while showing his face. Peter wondered if he was born that way or was he involve in a terrible accident.

"Scary right?" the man asked rhetorically.

"No", Peter tenderly answered him. The shock was obvious on the man's face.

"That's new", the man laughed again but in a more cheerful manner.

"I have to go and buy groceries before the stuff gets sold out", Peter stated.

"Good luck those housewives are ferocious", the man said with a smile. That remark made Peter chuckle a little.

"I can take care of myself", Peter said back playfully.

"Maybe but those housewives are like amazon warriors times bajillion", the man was oddly familiar comically warning him.

"Thanks but I have to try", Peter shrugged with a smile.

"Alrighty, may the grocery gods be with you", the man used the pancake batter box to anoint Peter like a knight.

Peter liked the guy and gathered as much courage he had and asked nervously "This might be too forward but could I get your number?" 

The man blushed and fumbled looking for his phone or something to write his number down. It was the latter, he scribbled down his number using a mini pen on a key chain onto a crumpled paper. "Here", the man restlessly handed to Peter.

"Thanks, my name's Peter by the way", Peter introduced himself. "Wade", the man said.

 _ **"It must be a coincidence, there are plenty of people named Wade",**_ Peter thought to himself.

"Call ya later Wade", Peter said as he was leaving. 

Peter managed to get some decent amount of groceries. He called Wade after he put the groceries away.

"Hey", Wade answered.

"Hey",  Peter said back.

there was an awkward silence after that.

"What cha' doing?" Peter asked trying to break the tension.

"Jerking off", Wade replied casually.

"Really?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yeah", Wade answered like its the most normal thing to do.

"Are you watching porn or something?" Peter asked cause he was curious.

"Or something", Wade replied mischievously. 

"What's that something?" Peter questioned becoming more curious.

"You", Wade answered lustfully.

That answer made its way to Peters groin.

"How did I turn you on?" Peter asked as he started to stroke himself.

"You weren't scared or disgusted by my appearance and you even came onto me", Wade answered with a grunt at the end.

"Now I'm jerking off", Peter confessed.

"Damn, you got me up again", Wade said.

"Do you have a laptop?" Peter questioned cause he has an idea that might work.

"Yeah and I know what ya thinking?" Wade said smugly.

"Do you?" Peter questioned playfully while he switch on his laptop.

"Mhmm, your thinking of video sex", Wade said gleefully.

"Well its better than phone sex", Peter retorted while blushing madly.

"True, so you have Discord?" Wade questioned while agreeing with Peter.

"Yeah, I'll text you my screen name ", Peter said before hanging up.

Minutes later Peter got an invite from Whoopyourassanyday. Peter couldn't help but laugh at Wade's screen name. Peter got a video call instantly after he accepted the friend request.

"Hey", Wade greeted him. Wade was wearing only a dirty shirt with holes. Peter didn't reply him instead Peter started to undress himself being mindful of the camera angles.

"Hot damn! Are you a pro?" Wade questioned loudly.

"Well I am a professional photographer", Peter answered coyly.

Wade came the moment Peter answered. "You can be another type of professional", Wade suggested.

That comment made Peter whole body turn a rosy tint .

"Tell me your address cause I need get physical with you immediately", Wade demanded and Peter told him. Then, the call ended and Peter was anxiously waiting for Wade.

Peter jumped when there was a knock on the door and hurriedly open it.

"You shouldn't make a habit of opening the door in the nude", Wade stated while admiring Peter rosy tint body.

"I won't unless its you", Peter said while smirking a little.

Wade pinned him onto the floor while shutting the door. Wade was kissing him passionately while grinding their erections together. Peter start tugging Wade's shirt. Wade lifted his arms so that Peter had an easier time taking off his shirt. Peter had no problems taking off his pants.

"Do you always go commando?" Peter questioned.

"Most of the time", Wade answered with a grin.

Peter kissed Wade's while pulling their bodies closer until there wasn't any space between them. Wade moved from Peter's delicious lips to his neck. Wade nipped and suckle Peter's neck. Peter moaned in ecstasy

"Wade enough foreplay, please take me already", Peter moaned needily.

"Who am I to deny such a sweetling like you?" Wade said in all too familiar voice.

Peter instantly pushed him off.

[[Reality check]]

[Must be coming down from whatever high he was on]

"Deadpool", Peter said in disbelief when he saw the familiar zonked out look on Wade. Then there was a hand on his neck, "Now how do you know who I am without my mask?" Wade asked in his I'm gonna unalive you voice™.

"Feel my ass", Peter gasped out and he did.

[[That ass]]

[We all know this holy divine ass can only belong to one person]

"Spidey?" Wade questioned in shocked and letting him go.

"Yeah, disappointed?" Peter can't help feel insecure.

"Awwh Hell No!" Wade exclaimed with a finger waggle.

"So are we gonna talk or finish what we started?" Peter questioned.

[[Finish it]]

[For once I agree]

Wade grinned while fingering that sublime hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make up Spidey's backstory and stuff. Hope you like it. Bless Ryan Reynolds for channeling Wade Wilson amazingly. My channeling isn't that good sorry.


End file.
